hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Lady Pinkish
Lady Pinkish (ピンキーレディー,Pinkīredī) is a mysterious, powerful being that contacts Jupiter through his head throughout the first game for both advice and help. Pinkish is part of the heavenly Angel race that she defected from. Lady Pinkish takes the role of the Oracle in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, ''having saved Europa multiple times from decline. The people of Europa view her as a extraordinary Oracle and even greater leader. Personality Lady Pinkish is a rather quiet girl with a bit of a sadistic streak when the God she protects is in danger along with Europa`s CPU Candidate. Due to her defection from the angel race she is rather testy at any reminder or question about them. If pushed enough she will become a total sociopath in less than one second. Usually, Pinkish is a bit of an airhead as she always has her head up in the clouds or in a book because she reads to pass her time. Shy around new people she has little confidence in herself when it comes to battling even against small fry opponents. In ''mk2, Pinkish seems to act more like a mature person having lost her air-headed tendencies along with her inferior complex. She is also more hot-tempered and easy to rise to the bait of teasing, gloating, bemoaning remarks, taunts, and jeers directed towards her by Silver Heart and White Heart due to being a midget when it comes to her height. She is also more confident in herself and does not rely on others when it comes to battling. However in Hyperdimension Neptunia the animation her personality is quiet, but she curses when angered which unfortunately for the other Oracles is all of the time. Appearance As stated Lady Pinkish is an angel. She is a petite girl with fair skin. When she is first introduced her dark blue hair is long coming down to her waist with two bangs framing her face, reaching down to her chest alongside her brown eyes. Later on she cuts her hair into a bob cut. Like a rare amount of Angels, she has elongated canine teeth. In her first appearance,she wears a simple dress with two wavy stripes running across the dress and ending in small pointed edges at the bottom. Around her arms and legs she wears wing like attachments. She wore this outfit when she had still not defected from the angel race. Later on she changed her appearance when she defected from the angel race. She wears her hair up in pigtails held together by two animal ear like attachments. Two strands of hair hang down on each side of her face. She wears a long sleeved top with two buttons in the center and an ascot around her neck. The top is adorned with a small pattern around the shoulders and a small trim around the upturned cuffs. She wears a frilled skirt with a small trim running around right above the end. She also wears thigh high socks. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2, Pinkish has appeared to have aged. Her skin and hair have lightened severely. She now wears a flowing dress with a triangular pattern near the top and crossing pattern around the rest of the dress. She wears a thick band around each of her arms and ankle tied sandals on her feet. After bathing she changes into a simple kimono with a black waistband and small tie over it. She wears thigh high socks and wing like attachments in her hair to keep it up in pigtails. Her appearance changes yet again in Neptunia V, this time looking like a young child. During this game she wears a long sleeved dress with a flower pattern adorning the sleeves. She has a small tie with ribbons holding her hair in pigtails and stockings. Other Outfits * A pale sky blue night gown with her hair tied into a bun * Violet ribbons Hyperdimension Neptunia Beginning Appearing at the beginning of the game, Lady Pinkish describes the world where she lived Heaven and how they were part of the Console War. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2/Re;Birth 2 After the Hearts have been captured by CFW Magic and Co., she ordered Blonde Heart to go and rescue them. She held more of a mission controls role in this game and was the only Oracle besides Catherine of Volplex that had a none-captured God/Goddess. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory/Re;Birth 3 With Gamindustri at peace, Lady Pinkish begins training Europa`s CPU Candidate in politics, and mental/physic abilities that she possess in terrifying amounts.Suddenly, a dimension rift sucks her from the Hyperdimension, and she is transported to parallel world and a different time, the 1980's! Left alone with no way to train Blonde Sister in the needed departments she sets out to find Europa`s CPU in the parallel world meeting up with Neptune on her way. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Lady Pinkish returns in a remake of the original game for PS Vita and PC through Steam. The story changes significantly from the original game, but is still recognizable. However the later games essentially remove Re;Birth 1 from the canon timeline anyway so it makes little difference. Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart She appears in Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart. Megadimension Neptunia VII A different version of Lady Pinkish is set to appear in this game. This version of Lady Pinkish is not a member of the angel race instead appearing as a Goddess having been replaced with a different Oracle bearing resemblance to Meredy from the Fairy Tail Franchise. Combo Skills For a list of Lady Pinkish`s Item Skills, click here Weapon Punch Aim Kick Uppercut Quick Kick Physic Link: Flying into the air, Pinkish forms a mental/physic link between her and her enemies. Using her physic abilities she controls her enemies bodies and kills them in a brutal fashion. Sierra Mist: Using her physic powers to lift a huge amount of sea water she then flies at them using her physic powers to create a mist that blinds her enemies and will affect how they see in the far distance future. Forsight: Resting in a zen position floating in the air Lady Pinkish is able to view the future. Quotes For a list of Lady Pinkish`s Battle Quotes, click here As Lady Pinkish * "Potato tomato all is good anyway have some curry." * "Don`t sweat the small stuff kid it will all work out in the end." * "Aw shit I missed your heart now to try again. Stay still and die for your mistress sake okay?"(To Underling) * "The fucking hell you trying to pull bastards die!" * "Shut the hell up or else I`ll shove that pencil up your rear end pork cutlet bowl!" * "Humans are fat unlike angels so shut the fuck up bitches." * "Thunder Tits man what a great insult." * "Lowee`s Goddess White Heart rocks. She is strong and just the type of person you need to keep you in line Jupiter-sama and you know it." * "Back off bitches I`m listening to heavy-metal here!" As Angel Princess Pinkish * "I would like to thank you for your kind words." * "The fuck are you?" * "She seems like a temperamental one. I like people like that. Makes life more interesting." * "Eat the damn broccoli!" * "Your wisdom is nothing compared to mine but eh what do I care." * "Stay out of my way you fucktard of a pervert!"(To CFW Trick) * "WHY THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU EYEING MY CHEST! DIE YOU DAMN BASTARDS! DIE! DIE! DIE! GO TO HELL ASSHOLES!" * "Stop showing off your curves it makes me want to barf." * "You are pretty weak for a underling I suppose so. GO DIE IN HELL!" * "You are supposed to be another Oracle don`t make me laugh little girl of an Oracle."(To Historia) * "I thought that she couldn`t get any more annoying but I guess I was wrong."(To Plutia) * "Shut the hell up! What I spend my time doing is my business!"(To Historia) Gallery Trivia/Facts * Lady Pinkish`s personality is based off on Solarious from the Hyperdimesion Fandom Wiki. * Her Hyperdimension Neptunia the Animation Personality is based off of Gray Fullbuster`s personality. * Her favorite tea is probably Black Tea, or Peppermint Tea. * Her birthday is unknown at this point. * Lady Pinkish is believed to be immortal in the Ultradimension * Pinkish loves fighting console games * Her favorite game is Smash Brothers * Despite being an Oracle she is not part of the Tome Race * Despite being the tallest out of all of the Oracles Pinkish is also the strongest with her abilities * She has high stats in her abilities * Despite being the most foul mouthed, hateful and seemingly indifferent Oracle, Historie believes that she cares for her nation`s people more than any Oracle. * Due to having defected from the angel race she despises other angels for staying with people she claims are human killers. * Lady Pinkish`s aggressive attitude and toughness reflect her child-soldier background * Despite being from the angel race`s royal family she was trained harshly as a young child Category:Fanon Category:Fan made characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Oracles